How To Blackmail A Prince
by RainbowFez
Summary: Prince Liam confronts Jasper about him blackmailing his sister but somhow instead of getting him fired he endded up in bed, giving Jasper a new royal to blackmail.


So I just started watching this show and i was like these two should totaly fuck and so I wrote this and I hope you enjoy. Cute little Liam needed to be dominated and Jasper needed to fuck pretty boy prince. It wasnt in the show but it should have been. I hope you like it and **PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

"You're Majesty" Jasper said walking into the room. Liam stood looking away from the door.

"Come in" Liam said. He heard the doors close and footsteps come towards him. For two minutes that stood in silence.

"May I ask why you called me here?" Jasper asked. Liam turned to face his sister's bodyguard.

"What have you been doing to my sister?" Liam asked, anger hidden in his tone.

"I don't know what you mean sir." Jasper replied, standing with his back straight, completely still.

"I overheard a conversation" Liam said, taking a step forward. Jasper didn't react even though he wanted to get of this room as fast as he could.

"You're blackmailing her" Liam continued, glaring at the man. Jasper didn't respond. "Speak" Liam growled.

"Yes" Jasper responded. Liam was caught off guard. He'd expected the bodyguard to deny it. Jasper didn't react to the surprised look on the prince's face. At least that worked. Keep the enemy on their toes. Catch them off guard. There was no point in denying it so why not play his hand.

"You have a sex tape of her" Liam stated, pulling himself together.

"Yes" Jasper lied. They stood once more in silence.

"What are you doing to her" Liam growled. He had an idea but he wanted the disgusting urchin to confess. Jasper's eyes flashed at the prince, an idea stirring in his mind. He had a few options, he could confess as he knew he would but maybe he could flip the situation. He could use the prince's move against him.

"I can show you" Jasper said, looking the prince up and down. Liam took a step back, his mouth falling open. "If your majesty would allow" Jason began, slowly walking closer. "I can give you a reason to" He paused, "Forget about that little problem."

"What are you doing" Liam stuttered out wondering how the man had gotten so close. "I'm straight! I'm not going to…" His words were cut off by lips pressing against his own. He tried to pull away but a hand held his head in place.

Liam knew he should fight. This was so wrong, but he'd never had a kiss feel this good. Jasper's tongue skimmed over the prince's closed lips making him gasp. The gasp was repeated when the man's tongue skimmed his own. The prince's mind went blank and gave into the kiss. He didn't notice the bodyguard taking out his phone and pressing record. He placed it facing the bed. This time he really would have a sex tape and this one would hold much more power. He'd have the future king of England in bed with another man. There's no limit to what he could accomplish with that.

Jasper, skimmed his hands down the prince's sides, pausing at his belt. Skillfully he unbuttoned the belt and pulled it off. It hit the wall with a clink.

"No" Liam hissed, turning his head away from the kiss. Jasper smirked, pulling the other man closer so they were chest to chest. "No!" Liam repeated glaring at the non-royal.

"Just relax" Jasper said in his sexiest voice. He ran a finger down the prince's cheek. "Let me show you what I'm good at." Liam shook his head but didn't pull back when a hand entered his pants.

"I-I I'm straight" Liam stuttered out. Jasper want to laugh at the boy. He was putty in his hand.

"No one is completely straight" He whispered, eyes staring into the royal's. "You can't tell me you never wondered" Jasper whispered, griping the man's dick through his under where. Liam gasped, subconsciously gripping the other man's shoulders. "Ever wondered what it would be like. It'll be our little secret. No one will ever know."

"No!" Liam shouted pushing away. He stepped back, unknowingly bringing himself closer to the bed.

"I promise you" Jasper said with a wicked smile. "It'll feel better than anything you've ever felt before." Liam shook his head. Jasper stepped forward and pushed the prince's chest hard. HE shouted, falling back onto the unmade bed.

"At least let me help you with that problem" Jasper chuckled, looking at the tightness in the prince's pants. Liam didn't understand why this was turning him on so much. He hadn't been this aroused in a long time. Jasper grabbed the prince's legs and yanked him so his legs were off the bed.

HE didn't wait for a response. Instead he fell to his knees and pulled the designer pants down to the man's ankles. Liam just gaped down as the blond man gripped his dick through his under where. "Let me show you something new." Jasper pulled the under where down and swiftly brought his tongue to the head of Liam's cock.

"Fuck!" Liam gasped, watching his sister's blackmailer, run his tongue up his dick. Jasper massaged the man's balls causing a shiver to go up his prince's spine. Liam groaned as Japer took his dick completely in his mouth. "Bloody hell" He shouted. Jasper took all eight inches in, deep throating him without a problem. The bodyguard never released eye contact as he sucked the cock, bobbing up and down, taking it all in. Liam let out a hiss when fingernails dug into his legs. "Oh fucking god!" Jasper smirked. Liam grabbed the man by the hair and pressed him down hard on his dick. Jasper didn't gag, sucking it the entire time he was held down and after he was released he stayed making more moans come from the boy's mouth.

When Jasper finally pulled off the prince was panting heavily. Jasper stood, slipping off his jacket.

"What are you doing" Liam said, watching him. "I'm not going to fuck you." Jasper smirked.

"Don't worry, you'll be the one getting fucked. Liam's eyes widened and he shook his head. "But you're majesty, my prince, I can make this even more pleasurable. I'm sure that was the best blowjob you ever had" HE said, continuing to undress. "Now let me give you the best fuck."

"I'm straight" Liam repeated.

"I believe just a moment ago you were begging for another man to suck you harder." Jasper chuckled. "Just have some fun and when it's over you can run back to the pretty little girls throwing themselves at you."

Liam paused, thinking. It was hard to think though with a muscular stud undressing in front of him. "Fine." Liam growled. "But I'm straight."

"Yes. Yes you are" Jasper chuckled. "Now take off your shirt. Liam pulled it off obediently. Jasper loved it when they obeyed him. And when this is all over the pretty little prince will be at his disposal whenever he wants. A prince and a princess at his beck and call. These royals were pathetic but oh so fun to play with. Jasper's naked body descended onto the bed. "Turn over" He commanded. Liam frowned but did as he was told.

Jasper lay so his dick was pressing against the royal's virgin ass. Jasper licked his finger getting it as wet as he could. "Brace yourself" He said before pressing it into the man. Liam let out a shout of pain. Jasper chuckled internally. Normally he'd be a little rougher with a man but he needed this video to incriminate the prince not himself. He needed to make sure it was completely consensual. He smiled as Liam squirmed. As he gasped for breath a second finger was added.

"Oh fuck stop" Liam grunted.

"Calm yourself your majesty. Just a few more minutes of pain. Liam gripped the sheets with white knuckles as he was scissored. Finally when it the pain started to fade Jasper pulled out.

"What are you…?" Liam tried to ask until he felt a dick press up against his entrance.

"Brace yourself sir" Jasper said, before pushing a few inches in. Liam shouted, gripping the sheets once again.

"Holly fuck stop!" Liam groaned. Jasper didn't listen, instead very slowly pushing deeper into him. When he was halfway in, he paused, letting the royal adjust.

"It's ok" Jasper said lightly, rolling his eyes. "Tell me when you're ready." God Jasper wanted to fuck this pretty boy but he needed to keep his cool.

"O-ok" Liam said. That was all Jasper needed to here. He dug his nails into the prince's shoulders and pounded in as hard as he could. Liam screamed making Jasper smile. He repeated the motion over and over again, smirking at the wailing prince. He loved to see them squirm. After a few minutes the screams turned into moans. Jasper closed his eyes and moaned. His hands moved up and down the royal's back, leaving red marks as they went. The man was fucking hot. His tight ass squeezed against his dick and with every thrust he let out the hottest grunts and moans.

Liam turned his head to look as the man fucking him. Jasper's muscled rippled, gleaming with sweat and he fucked him. His eyes were closed and mouth slightly open. Liam's mouth watered. He wanted to touch him so badly right now. He wanted to feel those hard pecs as he was fucked into oblivion.

"Wait" Liam stuttered out. Jasper paused, balls deep in the royal. Liam couldn't seem to find words with a thick cock pressing against his prostate. Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I want to feel you as you f-fuck me" Liam was able to get out. The other man smirked and pulled out.

"Get on your back" He commanded in a deep voice. Liam flipped onto his back. Jasper closed in on him till their lips were centimeters apart. Jasper could feel Liam's erratic breathing. "Tell me prince, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Fuck me" Liam moaned.

"And?" Jasper smirked.

"I want your hands on me. I need you're dick in me. God I need you to fuck me. Please just fuck me already."

"Is the crown prince of England begging?" Jasper whispered into the other man's lips.

"No" Liam denied. Jasper began to pull away.

"Yes! Yes I'm begging" Liam said quickly. Jasper smiled, teeth against lips.

"You're not doing a good job of it. Beg for me little Prince. Beg for my dick up your tight royal ass." In normal circumstances Liam would never beg but he felt empty and he wanted Jasper to fuck him so bad.

"Please" Liam whispered, griping the other man's muscular arms. "I need you" He said, eyes pleading like a pathetic little puppy. "I want you!"

"Not good enough."

"I'll do anything" Liam begged. "Please I need you in me. I need that big fat cock up my royal ass. Fuck you prince. Take me. I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Jasper smiled evilly. Liam nodded. "Then you're going to do everything I say little prince. Today I'm your king and you'll follow my every order."

"Yes" Liam nodded vigorously. Jasper chuckled/

"Yes your majesty" He corrected.

"Yes you're majesty" Liam repeated. "Fuck me my king." Jasper laughed as he slammed into his prince's ass again. Liam moaned into the kiss. He gripped the body guard's hard body. Trying to feel every muscle, every inch of him as he was rocked back and forth with every thrust. Liam's hands moved to his king's face, skimming over the prickly hair. Jasper took Liam's bottom lip with his death and bit down. He could feel himself getting close. He hadn't fucked a virgin in a while. He'd almost forgotten how amazing a tight ass was. Jasper pulled off and got off the bed. "What!" Liam gasped, puppy dog eyes finding their way onto his face again.

"Kneel" Jasper growled. The prince scrambled off the bed and slid onto his knees in front of his king. "Suck me" Jasper commanded, shoving his big cock in Liam's face. Liam didn't have to be asked twice. He took the dick in his mouth but gagged. How did Jasper deep throat him like that? He couldn't even get half down. "Come on pretty boy, suck me." Liam held the man's dick in one hand as he sucked it, trying to get more in every time. "Yea suck me!" Jasper moaned, grabbing the man's hair and pulling. Liam gasped, inadvertently taking the entire dick in his mouth. "There you go Liam. Your learning." Liam bobbed up and down finally able to get the whole dick in his mouth. "I'm about to cum." Jasper moaned. Liam imeditly pulled off. "Did I tell you to stop!" Jasper growled.

"No but…" Liam defended.

"Get those pretty lips around my dick and suck me!" Jasper growled. Liam did as he was told, taking in as much as he could again. He wasn't able to get the whole thing in but it only took a few more minutes before Jasper grabbed the prince's head and push his head, fucking his face. With a load groan Jasper came in his prince's mouth.

After Liam sucked his dick clean he pulled out and turned away. "What about me?" Liam asked, standing, his dick still hard.

"That's your problem" Jasper laughed. "I got what I wanted. He grabbed his phone and turned off the camera. Liam's entire body went cold. "This is hot" Jasper said, watching the screen and I got a better view then I thought.

"You taped us!" Liam shouted. Jasper only laughed as he pulled on his pants.

"I think I'll be paying more visits to you." HE chuckled. "Or the press might find out their pretty prince loves a cock up his ass." Liam couldn't speak. He stood completely silent, watching the man blackmailing him AND his sister, dress and walk out the door.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
